Get the Boy
by Shirafune
Summary: Secuela de Get the Girl. Si la maestra era feminista era un hecho que su esposo es Machista! en la 1era los chicos sufrieron, ahora les toca a las chicas. Que? Strip Tease!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Jojojo por termine, me demoro tanto XD. Le hecho la culpa a mi nuevo pasatiempo. Dormir. Cada vez que tengo tiempo libre me voy al encuentro con mis almohadas XD. Es medio extraño, cuando duermo en la tarde siempre sueño con algo sin embargo por las noches nada de nada O.O. pero bueno ya mi madre me amenazo con tirarme agua si me encontraba durmiendo XD. **

**Bueno pues vamos con la primera parte de la secuela de Get the Girl. Les tengo muchas cosas preparadas a las chicas muajajajaja.**

* * *

**EMPIEZA LA LOCURA**

- Apúrate Ichigo, se nos hace tarde!

En serio, si no se apuraba esta seria la tercera vez que llegarían tarde. Su excusa siempre era la misma: matar hollows. Ella entendía que sus salidas por las noches lo dejaban agotado, pero el insistía en ir con ella! Así que se aguante.

- Ichigo!

"_Agh! Voy a contar hasta 10 y si no sale…"_

- Ya! Ya! Ya! – Decían mientras se corría hacia donde se encontraba esperándolo.

- Y dicen que las chicas se demoran mas que los hombres, bah! Que gran mentira!

- No tengo la culpa que los hollows aparezcan por la noche

"_Sabia que iba a decir eso"_

- Ya te eh dicho que puedo sola pero tu de terco no me dejas.

- Mejor apuremos el paso, todavía podemos llegar a tiempo – Dicho esto tomo ambos maletines y se adelanto sin decir mas.

Rukia no dijo nada tampoco. Esta era una de las pocas cosas que habían cambiado desde que empezó su relación. Seguían comportándose como antes: peleaban, se insultaban, mataban hollows. Estaba por de mas decir que no eran la típica pareja que se tomaban de las manos – excepto cuando Ichigo se ponía celoso o posesivo – que tenían citas amorosas – daban paseos de vez en cuando pero solo cuando Yuzu los mandaba a comprar algo que hacia falta – y mucho menos actuaban de manera cariñosa con el otro – bueno, Ichigo se ponía meloso cuando quiere empezar una de sus sesiones de besos que te hacen olvidar quien eres y que te quitan el aliento. Y ella que pensaba que el pelinaranja no tenía hormonas!

Bueno, cargarle el maletín era lo único que Ichigo voluntariamente.

Ya se encontraban cruzando la entrada, caminando lado a lado como siempre cuando los murmullos empezaron.

No le molestaban, ya habían corrido chismes acerca de ellos, quizás se habían incrementado pero Rukia ya estaba acostumbrada. Solo tenias que ignorarlos. En cambio, lo que sí la llenaba de rabia era:

- Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!

"_Calma Rukia, respira profundo. Inhala…Exhala"_

- Oh! Kurosaki-kun que gusto verte!

"_No te rebajes a su nivel"_

- Que tengas un buen día Kurosaki-kun!

"_Si tan solo tuviera conmigo a Shirayuki"_

- Te ves muy apuesto hoy Kurosaki-kun!

"_Se las atravesaría por el…"_

Odiaba admitirlo pero era en estos momentos cuando mas lamentaba haber creado "La dulce, tierna, que no mata ni a una mosca, alumna de intercambio Kuchiki Rukia" eso significaba que si la encontraban golpeando a una de las alumnas esta seria una situación muy incomoda. En cambio si hubiera creado una Rukia "rebelde", encontrarla en aquella situación no seria algo extraño.

Ichigo siempre había tenido un club de fans. Sin embargo las chicas no se atrevían ni de dirigirle la palabra al chico, con la cara de enojado que siempre traía a Rukia no le parecía extraño. Las chicas estaban asustadas, así que se conformaban con admirarlo desde lejos.

Aquí viene el gran pero.

Desde el inicio de su relación algo en Ichigo había cambiado. Se le veía más calmado, más alegre, sonreía más y era más amable. Desafortunadamente esta fue la luz verde para las otras chicas. Gracias a la nueva personalidad del pelinaranja poco a poco perdieron el miedo y ahora lo saludaban, le hablaban como si lo conocieran y hasta aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para tocarlo!

"_No, mejor no pienso en eso o acabare congelando el colegio" _

Celos

Eso era lo que mas odiaba de su situación como novia de Ichigo, bueno, eso y que se estaba perdiendo el show de Chappy the rabbit por pasar más tiempo con el chico.

"_No puedo creer que halla llegado a eso! me siento como una traidora" _

No entendía a las chicas del mundo humano. Acaso no se daban cuenta que el pelinaranja que tanto adoraban no esta disponible? No les avergonzaba hacer todo lo posible para llamar la atención de un chico que ya tenia novia?

"_Agh! Y lo peor es que Ichigo no hace ni dice nada" _

Y ni loca le iba a decir que estaba celosa!

Agradecía ser una Kuchiki y haber aprendido el arte de no mostrar emociones cuando se lo requería. Aunque por dentro moría por convertir en paleta al club de fans de su novio.

Así que haciendo gala de sus habilidades entro al salón con su inocente imagen.

- Buenos días queridos compañeros!

Escucho a Ichigo gruñir antes de dirigirse a su grupo de amigos.

- Oh Kuchiki-san! Tu presencia es lo que necesitaba para comenzar mi día – Gritaba Keigo dirigiéndose hacia la morena con el claro propósito de abrazarla.

PAM!

Sonrió nerviosamente al verlo tirado en el suelo…de nuevo. Cortesía de uno de los golpes de Ichigo…nuevamente.

Suspiro.

Keigo nunca se daba por vencido.

Todos sabían que Ichigo y Rukia eran pareja a pesar que ninguno de los dos menciono nada. La razón era por que los vieron besándose en la fiesta de disfraces. Gracias a ello se ahorraron el dar explicaciones y sonrojos incómodos.

Aunque ahora que recordaba Ichigo SI dijo que eran novios delante de todos…

- _ICHIGO!!! AH OCURRIDO ALGO TERRIBLE! _

_La situación en ese entonces no fue tan diferente. Ella e Ichigo acababan de ingresar al aula cuando Keigo empezó a hablar o mejor dicho a gritar. _

- _DILES QUE NO ES CIERTO. ACLARALES! TU NUNCA ME HARIAS ESO VERDAD?! VERDAD! – Exigía sacudiendo al irritado pelinaranja por los hombros._

_- QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE! – Exclamo soltándose bruscamente._

_- ESTAN DICIENDO QUE TE VIERON BESANDO A KUCHIKI-SAN EN LA FIESTA DE DISFRACES Y QUE YA SON PAREJA!_

_El silencio reino la sala._

_Ambos jóvenes no sabían donde ocultar sus sonrojados rostros._

_Eso fue suficiente para Keigo._

_- PORQUE! PORQUE! PORQUE! ICHIGO COMO LE PUDISTE HACER ESO A TU MEJOR AMIGO! TU SABES QUE KUCHIKI-SAN ES LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS Y AUN ASI ME LA QUITASTE! – Comenzó a gritar sacudiendo al chico nuevamente._

_Mientras tanto Rukia iniciaba su cuenta regresiva._

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_- AH! YA CALLATE! – La morena observo algo asombrada como el chico salio volando hacia el fondo del salón – Y SI! RUKIA ES MI NOVIA Y QUE! _

Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, Ichigo debió haber estado muy enfadado para haber hecho lo que hizo después…

_Con paso decidió y fuego en los ojos el chico se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la beso. No fue ningún roce de labios. No cuando Ichigo enredo su mano en su cabello para angular su cabeza y así poder profundizar el beso, mucho menos cuando pidió permiso para ingresar a su boca y…_

"_Cough. El punto es que él si admitió que estábamos juntos"_

Por supuesto que cuando termino el beso todos sus compañeros tenían los ojos muy abiertos y sus quijadas casi podían tocar el piso. Luego los amigos de Ichigo comenzaron a felicitarlo para haberla "atrapado."

"_Que acaso soy un animal? Hombres"_

- Kuchiki-san! – La calida voz de Inoue la saco de sus pensamientos.

Respondió con una de sus sonrisas y se dirigió al círculo que formaban sus amigas.

Una vez acomodada en la carpeta el grupo reanudo su conversación.

- Kuchiki-san sabias que vamos a tener un profesor nuevo? – Comenzó Mahana.

- Otro? – Se divirtió mucho con las ocurrencias de la profesora Izumi pero francamente no quería otro de esos jueguitos.

- Si! Y dicen que es medio extraño!

"_Esto no esta empezando nada bien"_

- Como sabes Orihime? – Pregunto Tatsuki.

- Eso fue lo que escuche! que era apuesto pero que su mirada daba escalofríos. Puede ser un alien! Quizás a seguido algún rastro que dejamos cuando fuimos al bosque!

- Mi Orihime siempre tan inteligente! – Anuncio felizmente Chizuru dispuesta a lanzarse sobre la chica y darle uno de sus cariñosos abrazos, por supuesto con la clara intención de sentir los atributos de Inoue.

- Quieres que llame a Ishida, Chizuru?

El solo mencionar ese nombre fue suficiente para que la chica se quedara paralizada.

Aun podía recordar su amenaza: Si te veo cerca de Inoue-san otra vez voy a fabricar una camisa de fuerza especialmente para ti y te voy a utilizar para colocar mi colección de agujas. Sabias que empecé a coleccionarlas desde que tenia 8 años?

"_Ishida puede ser muy peligroso cuando se trata de Inoue"_

Ishida e Inoue, Ichigo y Rukia. Dos parejas muy famosas en el Instituto, sin embargo el tema de discusión estos días eran Tatsuki y Renji.

Algo difícil de creer pero si. Desde que empezaron a hablarse en la fiesta de disfraces habían andado juntos, no con intenciones amorosas. Tatsuki había descubierto que el pelirrojo era bueno con los puños así que lo reto a una pelea amistosa. Para sorpresa de todos, Renji gano. No siendo una buena perdedora la morena lo obligo a practicar todos los días con ella.

Como dice el dicho: "Mas me pegas, mas te quiero"

"_Me pregunto a quien le habrá pedido consejo Renji"_

Un día sábado el pelirrojo entro vestido de ladrón al banco donde Tatsuki iba a realizar trámites y se declaro delante de todos. Después de un largo silencio la chica le dijo las palabras que ansiaba escuchar y la gente los empezó a felicitarlos como si fueran una pareja de recién casados. Todo iba bien…excepto cuando llego la policía.

El día siguiente la noticia salió en todos los periódicos y Renji se volvió famoso.

Rukia se quejo toda la semana por la falta de creatividad de Ichigo.

- Me pregunto a que profesor reemplazara? – Pensó en voz alta Inoue.

- Si dejan de estar chismoseando les diré – todos los ojos se enfocaron en la puerta, donde se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes. No estaba nada mal para ser profesor.

- Ahora regresen a sus asientos antes de que les de detención – Al parecer su carácter decía lo contrario.

- Mi nombre es Akira Fukushima – El apellido era algo familiar… - Y seré su nuevo profesor de deportes – Dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio - Los hombres me pueden llamar Akira pero las mujeres se me dirán Master o Akira-sama – La clase estallo en quejas, especialmente entre las mujeres – ¡Silencio! – Ordeno golpeando la madera con sus palmas - Ya había escuchado que ustedes señoritas necesitaban una mano dura que les impusiera disciplina, se que será una tarea difícil pero yo lo lograre. Sin embargo aun no puedo entender porque están aquí compartiendo clases con los hombres, será que tratan de igualarse a nosotros? Ah! Como me hacen reír. Cuando van a entender que nosotros somos superiores? Si por mi fuera las enviaría a todas a la cocina!...

- Ah ya cállate maldito viejo machista!

- Tatsuki-chan!

Si, el insulto pertenecía a la joven luchadora que trataba de zafarse del agarre de su mejor amiga para tirarse sobre el profesor y dejar que sus puños hablaran por ella.

Tatsuki dio el primer paso y luego todas las mujeres del salón se pararon de sus respectivos asientos para expresar sus quejas y si eso no funcionaba recurrirían a la violencia.

Que se había creído ese para entrar a insultarlas de esa manera? Eso estaba contra las reglas, eso era un pecado!

Y como no era su problema los chicos no intervinieron. Todos pensaban lo mismo.

"_Como se siente ah?"_

Inclusive Ichigo no hacia nada, bueno en parte porque Rukia no se veían en lo más mínimo afectada. Al menos eso parecía antes de que se parara de su asiento.

- Akira-sama – La bulla se detuvo. Las chicas no lo podían creer. Kuchiki-san se había rendido sin haber luchado por sus derechos! Que mas se podía esperar, la pobre e inocente Kuchiki-san "nunca" causaría problemas.

El mencionado la miro con atención – Dígame señorita…

- Kuchiki Rukia, un placer conocerlo.

Observo en detalle a su pequeña alumna en frente. Por su tamaño y su delicada contextura seria una presa fácil de intimidar y amoldar a sus reglas. Sin embargo cuando se enfoco en sus ojos tuvo que suprimir un escalofrío; eran tan fríos, no mostraban ninguna emoción y parecían ver dentro de alma. Nunca había conocido a alguien de la nobleza pero podía apostar que ella era lo mas parecido a uno.

"_Interesante"_

Ichigo también se había dado cuenta. Hace mucho que no veía a Rukia actuar así. Generalmente lo hacia cuando tenia que salir a reuniones con su hermano o cuando se relacionaba con otros nobles, pero hace mucho que no asistía a ese tipo de cosas porque el no le permitía ir sola a Soul Society y Byakuya sabia muy bien lo que podría pasar de ir él a uno de esos eventos. Aun no se le quitaba el miedo de que Rukia fuera a su mundo y no regresara jamás.

- Dígame Kuchiki

- Me preguntaba que le paso a nuestro antiguo profesor.

- Muy buena pregunta me sorprende de una mujer – La morena silenciosamente tomo asiento – Verán, su profesor vendió todo el equipo de deportes del Instituto y se fue de vacaciones a Hawaii con el dinero.

No hubo sorpresa por parte de los alumnos, después de todo el antiguo profesor era extraño. Siempre les daba una pelota para que se vayan a jugar y se encerraba en el departamento de deporte.

- El director nos dio la misión de reponer el equipo perdido. Todas las actividades que usualmente se realizan nos van a quitar tiempo y dinero, cosa que no tenemos. Eh estado analizando la situación y me eh dado cuenta que en este salón hay ciertas personas que son muy populares entre las señoritas, así que utilizaremos esto para nuestro beneficio.

A las chicas no les gustaba donde iba todo esto.

- Haremos un Strip Tease.

- QUE?!!!

* * *

**XD y eso es solo el comienzo! Tengo muchas cosas reservadas. El siguiente cap. De Pride and Love sale en unos días. **

**Ahora review!**


	2. Unidos por Venganza

**CHAPTER 2**

**De desengaño pasamos a humor. Aquí el segundo capítulo de mi loca creación disfrutenlo! **

**Agradecimientos a: **

**rukia-chan, diana, FallenChivix y ska-punk. Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Bleach no me pertenece, pero en mis sueños si! **

**

* * *

**

UNIDOS POR VENGANZA

- Haremos un Strip Tease!

- QUE?!!!

- Strip Tease?

"_Donde eh escuchado esa palabra? Mmm creo que…"_

_- Rukia-chan ya llegamos! No estas emocionada?! – Dijo alegremente Ishhin deteniéndose. _

_La morena se veía algo insegura. Nunca pensó que un edificio que parecía una fabrica con un gran letrero que decía "Solo para mujeres" en letras brillantes fuera donde un show de Chappy the Rabby fuera a realizarse. Al menos eso fue lo que le dijo el papá de Ichigo. _

_- Esta seguro que aquí va a aparecer Chappy? _

_- Chappy? Eh claro, claro Rukia-chan! Acaso no confías en mi? _

_No, la pregunta era: podía confiar en él?_

- _Bueno, bueno. Tengo que regresar a casa y entretener a mi estúpido hijo para que no te venga a molestar en esta noche tan especial. Ahora corre a hacer fila – Señalo con su mano la dirección._

"_Vaya, si que Chappy es popular entre las mujeres de todas las edades!" _

_- Tienes tu boleto no? _

_- Si – Respondió aun asombrada de la cantidad de mujeres que había. _

_- Muy bien. Tu tienes el mejor lugar para apreciar mejor el espectáculo – Empezó a reír macabramente. _

_Rukia sintió escalofríos. _

_- Disfruta del Strip Tease! Quizás para la próxima puedes traer a Karin y a Yuzu contigo! – Grito alejándose. _

_- Strip Tease? _

"_Oh Dios. Eso es un Strip Tease?!!!" _

Su pequeño cuerpo tembló al recordar algunas imágenes de su traumática experiencia.

La oscuridad, la música, los hombres desnudándose, las mujeres volviéndose locas, los movimientos…

- Ah! Primero muerta!!!

La bulla ceso por unos minutos.

- Que bueno que estas de nuestro lado Kuchiki – Dijo contenta Tatsuki.

- Si! no nos puede obligar! – Exclamo una estudiante.

- Nos vamos a un huelga! – Grito otra.

Y los reclamos continuaron.

"_Parece que Rukia recordó aquel día" _

_- Donde diablos esta Rukia viejo?! _

_- Calma, Calma Ichigo. Te aseguro que ella esta disfrutando mucho en estos momentos! – Respondió evadiendo una patada del pelinaranja. _

_- Que rayos estas diciendo?! Donde esta maldita sea, Karin me dijo que salieron juntos y tu regresas solo, son las 11:30 de la noche! donde la dejaste?! _

_- Rukia esta en la edad de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, si quieres a ti te puedo llevar a…_

_- Agh!!! Eres imposible! – Grito antes de subir a encerrarse en su cuarto. En menos de un minuto se lo pudo ver saliendo por la ventana en su forma shinigami. _

_No era nuevo que él era malo en sentir reiatsus pero después de pasar tanto tiempo con Rukia había desarrollado esta extraña capacidad de sentir donde estaba sin siquiera esforzarse. _

_Llego al edificio con el colorido letrero y maldijo a su pervertido padre internamente. No queriendo perder tiempo atravesó las paredes y lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre. _

_Rukia estaba siendo obligada a subir al escenario por un hombre con MUY poca ropa._

_Eso no se podía quedar así. Nadie tocaba a su Rukia y se iba sin recibir su merecido!_

_Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido. El hombre que insistía en subir a la morena al escenario salio volando, las mujeres gritaron asustadas, Rukia fue levantada por una fuerza misteriosa y sacada del lugar en un parpadeo. _

_El día siguiente el lugar fue declarado embrujado. _

- Al parecer les falta valentía, así que solo los hombres participaran – La voz del nuevo profesor lo saco del recuerdo.

- No se trata de valentía, se trata de dignidad! – Se defendió Mahana.

- Lo que sea. Solo los hombres participaran y ustedes se encargaran del local, la vestimenta, la venta de los tickets y todo lo demás.

- No! No voy a dejar que nadie vea a mi Uryuu-kun desnudo! – Protesto Inoue abrazando a su novio. El pobre chico no sabia donde esconder su sonrojado rostro.

- Ni que hubiera mucho que ver – Comento Tatsuki.

- Te equivocas Tatsuki-chan. Eso fue lo que yo también pensaba hasta que…

- Inoue-san! – La detuvo Ishida antes de que su novia empezara a contar su vida privada.

- Hey! Por que están decidiendo cosas sin consultarnos? Y que mierda es un Strip Tease?! – Decidió intervenir Renji.

- Por fin! Yo pensaba que te habías dormido! – Dijo la luchadora.

- No me has respondido mujer!

- Tu solo di que no estas de acuerdo idiota!

- Pero yo si quiero participar! Es la perfecta oportunidad para conseguir popularidad! Una vez que muestre mi musculoso cuerpo las chicas van a caer rendidas a mis pies! – Comento muy ilusionado Keigo.

- Mejor dicho caerán desmayadas del susto.

- Ichigo! Que clase de amigo eres! Siempre destruyendo mis planes, que ya no te basto con robarme a Kuchiki-san?

- No empieces de nuevo con eso si quieres salir vivo de este salón.

RING!!!

- Vaya, ya es su receso y no hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Bueno, pueden salir excepto los hombres, quiero hablar con ustedes.

Las chicas salieron rápidamente murmurando entre ellas.

- No quiero que nadie vea a mi Uryuu-kun! – Continuaba Inoue.

- No te preocupes Orihime, estoy segura no van aceptar cualquier propuesta que les haga el machista ese.

- Tatsuki tiene razón. Sin embargo lo que dijo el profesor era cierto, ganaríamos mucho dinero sin esfuerzo – Finalizo Rukia señalando al grupo de chicas que esperaba en el pasillo con sus almuerzos en las manos.

- Agh!!! Piérdanse cerebros de pollo! Que acaso no entienden?! Quieren una paliza no?!

- Me pregunto si Keigo y ellas son familia – Analizaba en voz alta la pelinaranja. Ambos eran tan persistentes…

- Bueno punto – Estuvo de acuerdo Rukia.

- Tatsuki-chan! Con la silla no!

* * *

- Antes de que me den su respuesta déjenme decirles por que realmente estoy haciendo esto. Es cierto que es para ganar dinero pero también lo hago por venganza. 

- Venganza? – Repitió confundido Ishida.

- Exacto! En mi corta estadía aquí me entere sobre su competencia de citas organizada por la profesora…Izumi – Pronuncio el nombre lentamente observando el temblor en los cuerpos de sus estudiantes – Hoy las chicas estuvieron muy a la defensiva – Cambio de tema – Me pregunto porque no actuaron de la misma manera cuando su profesora sugirió tan peligrosa competencia.

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos.

- Yo les propuse un inofensivo Strip Tease mientras que Izumi los obligo a ir a un bosque lleno de animales salvajes!

_/AHHHH!!!_

_Gritaba a todo pulmón uno de sus compañeros de clase. Como se llamaba? Mako? Tako? Sato? Ahh! Para lo que le importaba. La cuestión era que estaba siendo perseguido…mierda! Era eso un león!?/ _

_/Habían decidido que era mejor separarse. Bueno prácticamente a Ishida se lo llevaron unos monos, a Chad lo embistió un rinoceronte y Renji se fue tras una jirafa. O fue al revés? _

_Lo importante era que él no tuvo percances. Si no contaban al cocodrilo que trato de arrancarle el brazo cuando cruzaba el río claro esta./_

_/Por suerte había caído cerca de la orilla y por suerte ese no era un pantano de verdad. Solo un montón de agua y lodo. _

_Pero aquella cosa que se movía en el agua no parecía de mentira. _

_- Mierda! Una maldita anaconda! Muévete Renji!/_

Tras aquellos recuerdos todo el grupo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Los hizo pelearse entre ustedes!

_Con un movimiento de su mano la daga corto el único soporte de Ichigo. Sin embargo este antes de caer, se sujeto de la pierna de su rival provocando así que la rama de él también se rompiera y ambos cayeron al pantano por el peso. _

_- Eres un pinche cabrón Ichigo! _

_- Cállate que tu fuiste el que empezó a jugar sucio! _

_- Hasta luego Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san! – Gritaron sus compañeros ya del otro lado del pantano._

Nuevamente movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Apuesto que las chicas ni siquiera les quisieron decir que color era su listón para hacérsela mas fácil.

_- Me vas a decir de que color es, si o no – Volvió a insistir. _

_- Ya te dije que la profesora nos prohibió que dijéramos en color. Además ¿por qué tanta insistencia¿Tanto deseas que sea tu pareja? – Pregunto alzando delicadamente una ceja._

Ichigo afirmo con su cabeza frenéticamente.

- Y Alguien me podría decir que estaban haciendo las chicas mientras ustedes luchaban por sobrevivir?

_Las chicas por su lado preparaban todo para empezar su picnic. Cierto, un picnic. Disfrutarían el tiempo libre para tener conversaciones de chicas y quizás harían algunas apuestas para ver quien traía su listón. Eso sonaba bien. Entre risas iniciaron las preparaciones._

- Ahora díganme, cuál es su respuesta?

* * *

- Ya se están demorando mucho – Justo al terminar su oración, la puerta de la azotea se abrió dando paso a los chicos junto a un montón de chicas, todos conversando alegremente. 

- Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta Orihime – Dijo la luchadora apretando los puños fuertemente en su regazo.

Muy tranquilamente los chicos tomaron sus respectivos sitios juntos a sus novias ignorando completamente sus miradas llenas de furia.

El silencio era muy incomodo así que Ichigo decidió romperlo.

- Que? – Pregunto inocentemente.

- Que rayos hacías con esas – Dijo Rukia señalando con la cabeza al grupo que se había sentado a comer no muy lejos de ellos.

El pelinaranja siguió la dirección indicada y al ver al grupo de chicas las saludo con la mano observando satisfecho como la morena fruncía el ceño.

- Solo les decía sobre el Strip Tease.

- Que?! Van a hacerlo? – Pregunto incrédula Tatsuki.

- Si, pero no te preocupes linda, solo es para obtener dinero, tu sabes que eres la única para mi. Ahora ven y dame un beso – Le respondió Renji coquetamente pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercándose a su rostro.

- Besa esto piña.

PUNCH!!!

El pelirrojo cayo al suelo sosteniéndose el rostro mientras Tatsuki se dirigía a la salida.

- Pobre. Que bueno que yo tengo una novia comprensiva, verdad Inoue-san? – Ishida Pregunto volteando a ver a la chica a su derecha. Desafortunadamente no le podía ver a los ojos ya que los tenía cubiertos por su cerquillo.

- Por supuesto Uryuu-kun! Dime, ya quieres comer el pastel que te traje? – Saco un pequeño pastel con abundante crema chantilly.

- Mmm se ve delicioso.

- Verdad que si? … pues buen provecho!!!

PLASH!!!

El pastel que antes estaba en las delicadas manos de Inoue ahora se encontraba embarrado en el rostro de Ishida. Luego la chica se fue a buscar a su mejor amiga.

- R..rukia? – Llamo cautelosamente Ichigo. Si Inoue y Tatsuki habian hecho eso, no quería saber lo que Rukia le haría a él.

La morena también tenia escondida la mirada en su cabello así que cuidadosamente poso su mano sobre la de ella y nuevamente pronuncio su nombre.

- No me toques – Su voz nunca antes le habia causado tanto miedo que en menos de un segundo Ichigo ya se encontraba a unos buenos 5 metros lejos de ella.

- De hecho Kurosaki-kun – Se levanto, sacudió su ropa y lo encaro – No me volverás a tocar hasta nuevo aviso – Y con eso se fue.

La mejilla de Renji ya empezaba a hincharse, Ishida trataba se sacarse la crema del cabello y sus anteojos e Ichigo maldecía una y otra vez.

* * *

**Ya sabemos quienes tienen los pantalones en las relaciones XD. El pobre de Renji fue quien sufrió mas. **

**El siguiente capítulo: A vender tickets! **

**Review! **


	3. La venta de Tickets

**CHAPTER 3**

**Finalmente el capítulo 3. Estoy muy feliz por la aceptación de este fic, sus reviews si que dan ánimos. **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Kyoto chan, Diana Laura, ska-punk y rukia-chan. **

**Después de este sigue Pride and Love, me falta poco para terminar pido paciencia, aunque se que es lo que menos hay XD. **

**Vamos con el fic entonces!**

**Bleach no es mío. ¿Lo tengo que decir tantas veces¡esto es tortura!**

* * *

**LA VENTA DE TICKETS**

- Rukia! Vamos no seas así! El profesor no nos dio opción! 

Odiaba admitirlo pero si, le estaba rogando. Lo estuvo haciendo desde que salieron del instituto. En realidad a unas cuantas cuadras lejos, aun tenía una reputación que cuidar. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa y no lograba nada. 

- ¡Prácticamente nos amenazó! – Estaba decidido a ganar su perdón. Si eso significaba decir atrocidades del nuevo profesor, que así sea. 

- El gran Ichigo se dejó intimidar por el profesor? Wow creo que se cae el cielo – Su sarcasmo era imposible de pasar por alto. Continuó caminando sin siquiera molestarse en apartar la vista del frente – Por que no le dices que Ni-sama lo vendrá a visitarlo para tomar algunos consejos – Añadió. 

- Tu hermano no controla si desapruebo o no – Se defendió. 

- Pero sí, si vives o no. 

"_Maldición, por qué siempre gana?"_

- Sabes que debo hacer todo lo posible para subir mis notas, las cuales bajaron por todas las clases que falté y que pierdo por salvar el mundo – Dijo él algo arrogante. Se colocó frente a ella, caminando hacia atrás. Rogaba no chocar contra algo – sabia que Rukia no le advertiría con lo enojada que estaba - y hacer el ridículo. 

- Por qué no le dices eso al profesor? Estoy segura que te entenderá – No pudo evitar ver como sus rosados y perfectos labios se movían con cada palabra que decía. ¿Por qué cuando te prohíben algo te dan mas ganas de hacerlo? 

Y vaya castigo que le dió! Eso estaba mal! Muy mal! era como decirle al sol que no saliera por las mañanas! O como decir que Matsumoto prefería un vaso de limonada que una botella de sake! 

"_Cielos! Ya estoy sonando como Keigo"_

Antes no era así, antes era un chico inocente y sin pensamientos impuros. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en encerrarse en su cuarto con la morena y besarla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana, tal vez hacer una pequeña exploración con sus manos, si la chica se lo permitía claro. A la única conclusión que pudo llegar era que antes no conocía lo bien que se sentía besarla, la suavidad de sus labios o el sabor de su boca. Esto era tortura! Preferiría mil veces ir a Hueco Mundo y matar a Aizen nuevamente que no poder tocar a su novia hasta quién sabe cuando! 

- No te entiendo. ¡Solo es mostrar algo de carne¡Debiste oponerte cuando nos enviaron a un bosque prácticamente a ser cazados! – Dijo de pronto – No me digas que estas celosa? – Sonrió. 

Rukia se detuvo. 

- Tienes razón Kurosaki-kun, solo es mostrar un poco de carne. Le diré al profesor que yo también quiero participar – Concluyó con su dulce voz y luego giro sobre sus talones en dirección del instituto. 

A Ichigo casi le da un ataque – NO! Ni lo pienses! – Gritó agitado.

- ¿No¿Tu puedes hacerlo y yo no¿Acaso se te esta contagiando la actitud machista del profesor? 

Pasando una temblorosa mano por su cabello el chico se acercó y la tomó por los hombros – Maldición Rukia, déjalo pasar por esta vez – Dijo completamente desesperado. La tenía tan cerca…tan cerca…

Por su parte la morena se sentía algo culpable. Nunca había visto a Ichigo de esta manera. Quizás estaba siendo muy dura y en parte él tenía razón. Suspiro. Lo pasaría por alto, solo esta vez. 

"_Además no es como si el dichoso Strip Tease se fuese a realizar. No si puedo evitarlo" _

- Esta bien. 

- En serio? – Preguntó sorprendido. 

- Estas sordo o que? 

Se mojó los labios con anticipación. Tomó una pequeña mano entre la suya y la guió hacia un callejón algo escondido a su izquierda. Escaneó rápidamente el sitio con sus ojos en busca de un lugar donde no pudieran ser vistos. 

- ¿No esperar a llegar hasta que lleguemos a casa? 

- ¿Y permitir al viejo tomarnos otra foto? Ni loco! 

Llegaron al fondo del callejón donde Ichigo la arrinconó contra la pared, sus hambrientos atraparon los suyos en un desesperado beso. Ella correspondió con la misma intensidad, sus delicados brazos enredándose en su cuello, pegándose más a él. Al sentir el duro cuerpo contra el suyo le hizo soltar un leve gemido permitiéndole al chico ingresar a su boca e iniciaron una batalla de lenguas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Ichigo se acercó aún más a ella, una de sus manos acariciando su muslo mientras que la otra empezó a subir por su camisa…

- Kyaaaaa¡Kuchiki-san esta violando a Kurosaki-kun!

El grito los hizo separarse, ambos complemente rojos. En la entrada del callejón una chica – aparentemente una fan de Ichigo- los observaba intensamente, mejor dicho, observaba a Rukia intensamente. 

"_Ichigo me esta acorralando y yo lo estoy violando? Por Dios cada día son mas estúpidas" _

De la nada aparecieron más chicas y se unieron a la primera en su ataque de miradas. 

- Una inocente chica como yo en un embarazosa situación como esta! No voy a besarte nunca más Kurosaki-kun! – Una perfecta actuación como siempre. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y salio corriendo. 

"_¡Otra vez no!"_

Pensó el pelinaranja corriendo tras ella. 

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

Las chicas detrás de él. 

De repente el sonido de una avioneta se escucho, todos curiosamente alzaron la mirada al cielo. Efectivamente era una avioneta, amarrado en la cola un gran cartel: 

¡Inoue-san discúlpame por favor¡ – Ishida. 

- ¡Ichigo, todos son más creativos que ti! 

* * *

Tatsuki echaba humo, Rukia no podía culparla. "Akira-sama" prácticamente las sacó del salón, las amenazó con reprobarlas si no vendían los tickets para el gran show. Se habían separado para cubrir más territorio. Tatsuki, Inoue y ella eran uno de los grupos. 

- ¿Lo perdonaste? – Rukia estaba sorprendida, su amiga es de un carácter muy fuerte, muy fría cuando se enojaba con alguien. Pensó que solo un milagro lograría una reconciliación entre esos dos. 

- Si, limpiará mi casa y hará mi tarea de historia por un mes – Respondió casualmente Tatsuki. La imagen de Renji de rodillas diciendo que haría cualquier cosa era algo de lo que siempre se acordaría – Debería enojarme mas seguido – Concluyó.

- Por que no se me ocurrió eso. Pude haberme librado de las matemáticas! – Anunció Rukia con un gruñido. 

- Me sorprende de ti. Perdonaste a Ichigo demasiado fácil. Incluso Inoue logro que Ishida gastara su dinero en tremendo cartel – Mencionó señalando con la suave movimiento de la cabeza a la chica que había estado caminando con ellas. Su mirada en el suelo y el rostro sonrojado. El Instituto entero estaba hablando de ella, no acostumbrada a tanta atención se sentía incomoda – Y eso que no viste toda la ropa que le hizo. Su cuarto esta lleno! 

La morena suspiro – Bueno, lo hice porque no voy a permitir que Ichigo baile en boxers frente a un grupo de perras hormonales – Sentenció molesta. Recordó su experiencia, no pudo evitar poner a su novio en el lugar de esos hombres. La imagen le hizo hervir la sangre.

- Tienes un plan? Cuenta conmigo si ese es el caso – Dijo Tatsuki deteniéndose en medio del pasillo. 

- A mi también! – Inoue finalmente rompió su silencio. 

- Bien, acérquense y les diré lo que haremos. 

* * *

Esta vez sola se dirigía a la entrada del baño de mujeres. Como era de suponerse, un lugar muy concurrido. Sin embargo por ser hora de clases no había nadie. O eso pensó Rukia antes de ver salir a Hana Hatakeda. La autonombrada presidenta del club de fans de Ichigo. Por su cabello naranja, decía ser la mujer perfecta para el chico y lógicamente odiaba a la morena. 

Rukia puso su más tierna sonrisa al acercarse.

- Oh Hana-san, me preguntaba si deseas comprar un ticket para el Strip Tease que organiza mi clase – La mencionada la miro con su usual desprecio. Miro a ambos lados. Nada. 

"_Así que la enana esta sola"_

Todos pensaban que Rukia era la inocente chica que aparentaba. La mayoría del tiempo estaba acompañada de alguien, lo cual arruinaba cualquier plan de molestarla. Hana pensó que era su día de suerte, que equivocada estaba. 

- Pues claro que quiero uno¿Sabes? Eres una estúpida – Derramó su veneno sin pensarlo dos veces. 

La sonrisa de Rukia se hizo más grande – ¿En serio? No debería pasar más tiempo contigo entonces. 

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó enojada, sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura. 

"_Que me contagias tu idiotez, perra"_

- Que te puedo contagiar por supuesto! 

- Bien, bien. Parece que sabes quién es la jefa. Dime Kuchiki¿qué brujería hiciste para conseguir a Kurosaki-kun?

Fingió sorpresa – ¿Brujería¡Qué horrible palabra¡Yo nunca haría eso! – "_Aunque tengo una par de Kidos en mente que podria utilizar contigo" _pensó antes de responder – Kurosaki-kun me dijo que no le gusta las chicas desesperadas como tu. Creo que por eso me escogió a mí – Nunca un insulto había sonado tan dulce. 

- ¡Pero que te has creído chaparra! 

"_¿Chaparra!"_

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Se acabo el teatro. 

Un momento Hana sonreía altaneramente, al siguiente su rostro impactó contra la pared, ambas manos sostenidas en su espalda por una fuerza sobrehumana – ¿Decías algo Hana? – No reconocía la voz ¿Qué acaso Kuchiki no estaba sola? Giro un poco su rostro, tratando de ver a su agresor. Mordió sus labios para evitar que un grito saliera de su boca. ¡Era Kuchiki! Entonces¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan diferente¿Y porqué sus ojos eran tan fríos e inexpresivos? 

Pasos. 

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – La voz imponente de un profesor desconocido pregunto.

Hana parpadeó desconcertada, ya no sentía la presencia detrás de ella. Volteó cuidadosamente y vió a Kuchiki llorando en el suelo. 

- Yo solo…yo solo quería vender un ticket – Murmuró en su llanto – Luego me dijo cosas feas – Levantó su rostro empapado – Fui amable, pensé que podría hacer una amiga pero todos me odian por soy la novia de Kurosaki-kun! – Se levantó del suelo y corrió a abrazar al profesor, empapando su camisa con lágrimas. 

Hana se quedo boquiabierta. ¡El mundo estaba loco!

- ¡Yo solo quería una amiga! – Continuó Rukia. 

El profesor enternecido por la pequeña alumna dirigió una peligrosa mirada a la otra. 

Rukia nunca se sintió más orgullosa de sus habilidades. Si se quedaba en el mundo humana estudiaría actuación. 

* * *

Todas salieron cansadas. Los tickets salieron volando, vendieron todos en el primer día. Eso les daba más energías para poner en marcha el plan. Cuando se lo mencionaron a sus demás compañeras ellas enérgicamente quisieron ayudar, entre todas se haría mucho mas fácil. 

Se despidió con la mano de sus amigas y empezó el camino a casa sola. 

Ichigo y los demás chicos fueron con el profesor a escoger los trajes que usarían, prohibiendo a las chicas en acompañarlos. Rukia estaba enojada. Necesitaba desquitarse con algo, rogó que apareciera un hollow. 

- ¡Kuchiki!

No se dio cuenta antes pero había llegado al río. A unos cuantos metros, debajo del puente se encontraba nuevamente Hana, esta vez con refuerzos. 

Rukia agradeció su suerte. Hace mucho que no tenia un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Tatsuki le había enseñado un par de movimientos nuevos…y dolorosos. 

* * *

**No quiero estar en los zapatos de Hana XD. Rómpeles una pierna Rukia! **

**El siguiente capítulo es el final. En el veremos de que se trata el plan de las chicas y si dará resultado…**

**Si quieren reírse como nunca visiten el fic "Huevo Mundo" hecho por ****Kin'iro Kitsune**** y por mi . Ichiruki por supuesto! No recomendable para los amantes de Inoue Orihime. Esta en rating M por el vocabulario y las escenas por venir. **

**Un teaser:**

_De repente las puertas se volvieron a abrir y un agitado Gin entró._

_- Rápido Aizen-sama cambie de canal. ¡Kuchiki y el chico lo van a hacer otra vez!_

_Ágilmente Aizen tomó el control remoto y presionó el botón 'IchiRuki'._

_- ¡Vaya, parecen conejos! – Comentó viendo atentamente – ¡Traigan las palomitas de maíz! - Exclamó el hombre - ¡Que bueno que contratamos este canal! - Los otros presentes sólo atinaron a asentir y jalar una silla para ponerse cómodos._


	4. Strip Tease¡ o ¿no?

**CHAPTER 4**

**Ok, me demoré sorry pero nada de golpes porque sino Kitsune traerá su demoledora y las plastará a todas XD. En verdad disculpas se que dije que la semana pasada actualizaría pero se presentaron trabajos y tareas y ya saben como es el colegio. Lo bueno es que el cap. final ya esta aquí . En cuanto a P&L, bueno, trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible pero creo que estará listo el domingo a mas tardar. **

**No respondo a los reviews porque hay algo al final...**

* * *

**¡Strip Tease!... o ¿no?**

Se acerco una rubia tratando de golpearla. Rukia ágilmente atrapó su puño con una mano y la giró para después empujarla con fuerza hacia delante, donde dos chicas venían corriendo. Ellas, al intentar atraparla, cayeron al río producto de la fuerza con la que venia la rubia.

Hana, la iniciadora de todo este problema, recogió un pedazo de madera y lo apuntó hacia la morena de manera amenazante. La shinigami no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, sino que, dándose cuenta de los colores del atardecer, decidió analizar su situación antes de volver a atacar: quedaban dos de pie (Hana y una chica de cabello castaño), deducía que pronto serian las 6:00 y si no llegaba pronto a casa Isshin-san empezaría a asumir cosas que no son – que Ichigo y ella fueron a un hotel para empezar a hacerle nietos por ejemplo - así que debía informar el paradero de Ichigo antes de que eso sucediera. A veces ese hombre la sacaba de quicio.

Apreciaba mucho al padre de su novio, de verdad, él la trató como de la familia desde el comienzo, era divertido y daba buenos consejos cuando se ponía serio.

Pero…

Cómo tuvo ganas de matarlo cuando le contó a Urahara y Yoruichi sobre su relación con Ichigo. Esos dos se encargaron de esparcir el chisme por todo Soul Society y, como era de esperarse, los rumores llegaron hasta oídos de su hermano.

Aun podía recordar lo que hizo Ichigo en el momento que decidieron ir a hablar con Byakuya-nii sama.

_- Ichigo, por ellos nos están siguiendo – Pregunto Rukia señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás donde los capitanes y vice capitanes los seguían tratando de pasar desapercibidos…y fallando notoriamente. _

_- Protección._

Frunció el ceño.

Su hermano no era tan malo, sólo era muy recto porque así fue educado. La familia Kuchiki se destacaba por eso.

Al final todo salió bien. De alguna forma su hermano supo que tarde o temprano ella acabaría con el pelinaranja y les concedió su bendición.

"_No sin antes amenazar a Ichigo de muerte si hacíamos 'eso' antes del matrimonio" _

Su vista se posó en un pequeño cuerpo muerto en piso y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de decir:

- ¡Una rata muerta! – Y pateó el cadáver con dirección a Hana.

"_En realidad es una cucaracha pero así conseguiremos un efecto más dramático"_

- ¡ahhh! – Gritó la chica de miedo viendo como el asqueroso animal se acercaba rápidamente a ella y, en un acto de desesperación, usó el palo como raqueta…

…cayendo en el escote de la castaña.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!

Rukia observaba divertida como la chica corría en círculos mientras que Hana trataba inútilmente de ayudarla. Cerró los ojos cuando la pelinaranja decidió golpear el pecho de su amiga con el palo. La castaña cayó al suelo noqueada.

K.O

"_Eso debió doler"_

- ¡Kuchiki-san!

- Esa voz… - Giro sobre sus talones a la izquierda. Si estaba en lo cierto entonces…

De la colina bajaba corriendo Tatsuki.

- Tatsuki, ¿qué haces aq…?

- Escuche a un grupo de chicas hablar sobre la emboscada y vine en cuanto pude – La interrumpió. Miro a su alrededor antes de agregar – pero veo que no necesitas ayuda. De todas formas me hubieras dejado una.

- ¿Y yo que soy? – Dijo enojada Hana.

Rukia se golpeó la frente exasperada

"_!Sabia que era tonta pero no estúpida!"_

Tatsuki tiro su maletín a un lado – ¿Puedo? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa a la morena.

- Adelante.

- ¿Eh? Espera… ¡no te acerques! ¡aaahhh!

* * *

Ya que Ichigo no llegaba decidió aprovechar su tiempo leyendo uno de sus tantos mangas. Sólo esperaba que su novio llegara pronto e hiciera la tarea de matemáticas para poder copiarla.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta de entrada y los pasos acercándose pero no hizo caso. Eran algo de las 11, la mantuvo esperando así que lo ignoraría por un rato.

El shinigami sustituto no estaba de mejor humor. ¡Lo mantuvieron bailando canciones… canciones sexys por horas! Y él que odiaba ese tipo de cosas. No teniendo práctica era lógico que los pasos no le salieran. Nunca olvidaría las burlas de sus compañeros; se hubiera conformado si no hubiera sido el único pero… hasta Ishida sabia bailar! y Renji, ¿tenian ese tipo de música en Soul Society?

Maldita la hora en que acepto formar parte de la operación 'venganza'.

Con eso en mente abrió pesadamente la puerta de su habitación.

"_Mierda"_

Encima de _su_ cama yacía Rukia concentrada en otra de sus novelitas. Claro que ese no era el problema. Nooo. El problema era que tenía una pierna levantada y la otra estaba encima de esta. Por lo tanto, según las leyes de la gravedad, si las piernas estaban arriba… la falda estaba abajo. ¡Por eso era que no le permitía subirse a su cama! El sólo verla ahí tendida le hacia hervir la sangre y tenia que juntar todo su autocontrol para no tirarse encima de ella y…

- Bájate de ahí Rukia – La morena ni se molesto en verlo o contestarte.

- Rukia – Insistió.

No hubo respuesta.

- Rukia – Dijo nuevamente. Interiormente se mordía el labio para no dejar su ira suelta. Sabía que su novia le estaba dando la ley del hielo a propósito y si él cedía, ella ganaría y no iba dejar pasar eso. Así que tranquilamente dejó la bolsa que traía encima de su escritorio.

El sonido que produjo la bolsa despertó el interés de la chica. Después de todo, Ichigo había ido a recoger su vestimenta y estaba segura que aquella bolsita oscura contenía en su interior las prendas que utilizaría el pelinaranja en el Strip Tease.

Con esto en mente bajó cuidadosamente su manga cuando Ichigo se encontraba buscando su pijama en el armario y estiro su mano dispuesta a ver la clase de traje que utilizaría su novio. Estaba a punto de tomar la bolsa en su mano cuando esta de pronto salió de su rango de alcance.

Bufó molesta al ver al chico sonriendo victoriosamente.

- Si crees que te voy a dejar ver que hay dentro estas muy equivocada.

Los ojos de Rukia brillaron con determinación antes de bajarse de la cama y tratar de quitarle la bolsa de las manos. Desafortunadamente para ella Ichigo uso su altura para dejarla fuera del alcance de la bolsa y aprovechó para acercarla con su mano libre y tratar de besarla, a lo cual la chica reaccionó alejándose con dirección a la cama.

- ¿Tan rápido te das por vencida? – Pregunto Ichigo aún con su sonrisa victoriosa.

Al parecer el chico no conocía bien a su novia. Kuchiki Rukia _nunca_ se da por vencida.

Calmadamente se subió a la cama y se paró encima de esta.

Ichigo presintiendo que algo no iba bien apresuradamente se trato de acercar.

Y estuvo en lo cierto.

Rukia aprovecho su nueva altura para saltar sobre el shinigami sustituto y satisfactoriamente tirarlo a piso. Luego, sentada sobre él tomó la bolsa y sacó de ella…

Un par de boxers.

Desesperadamente buscó nuevamente dentro de la bolsa y al no encontrar nada volteó a ver el sonrojado rostro del chico.

- ¿Cuál es el significado es esto? – Pregunto molesta - ¿Dónde esta la demás ropa?

- Tengo que pedir prestada la bata de mi viejo. Voy a salir de doctor – Explicó desde su posición en el suelo – Por eso no quería mostrarte nada.

- Debiste haberlo dicho antes idiota – Se defendió ella.

- Bueno, bájate de ahí sino quieres que algo malo pase – Rukia alzó delicadamente una ceja ante el comentario.

Cambio su posición quedando esta vez echada sobre él. Uso una de sus manos para apoyar su barbilla y la otra acariciaba levemente el cuello del chico.

- ¿Como qué?

- Como esto – Y usando su fuerza intercambió posiciones.

Ambos sonrieron antes de juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

* * *

Durante el receso las chicas se encontraban formando un círculo en el salón vacío (Los chicos se habían ido a la terraza a disfrutar de su bento). Unos murmullos por aquí y por allá y cada una fue por su lado.

Rukia e Inoue fueron al baño. Sonrieron maléficamente al ver la cantidad de chicas en el lugar.

Era hora de poner en práctica su plan.

- Si, no se cómo Akira-sensei pretende que vayamos a ese lugar – Empezó diciendo Rukia.

- Yo voy a ir con mi crucifijo y una botella de agua bendita – Mencionó Inoue.

Las chicas alrededor escuchaban disimuladamente la tan interesante conversación.

- ¡Un Strip Tease en un lugar embrujado! ¿No pudo haber pagado un poco más y alquilar otro local? – Dijo la morena fingiendo escalofríos y poniendo una expresión llena de miedo.

- ¡Puede que encontremos ovnis! y que traten de llevarnos en su nave espacial para después experimentar con nosotros y…- A Rukia se le resvaló una gotita en la nuca al puro estilo anime. Estaba segura que después de lo que dijo Inoue las chicas no querrán ni saber del Strip Tease.

Al salir del baño ambas escucharon con satisfacción los pequeños gritos de miedo de las alumnas. Y ahora seguía el patio.

* * *

Al entrar nuevamente al salón acabado el receso, las chicas se dieron una mirada discreta que indicada que todo había salido como lo planeado.

- Ya saben que hoy a las 7 pm tienen que estar todos en 'Solo para Mujeres', el que no asista quedará automáticamente desaprobado en mi curso y esta demás decirles que quedaran en la lista negra del director – Explicaba Akira-sensei – Aprovecharemos mis horas para elegir quienes se encargaran de la entrada, de las luces, de la música, de…

KNOCK KNOCK

El profesor se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla reveló a Hana y unas cuantas amigas, o a lo que quedaban de ellas.

Hana llevaba una muleta en su mano izquierda, a la castaña a su lado se le notaban las vendas que llegaban hasta el cuello y las tres chicas detrás de ellas llevaban mascarilla y tosían de vez en cuando.

- Disculpe la interrupción sensei pero vinimos a comprobar cierto rumor – La líder del grupo dijo.

- Claro, ¿de qué se trata señoritas? – Las chicas dentro del salón maldecían internamente al profesor. ¿Cómo trataba mejor a unas extrañas que a sus propias alumnas?

- Escuchamos que el lugar en donde se llevara a cabo el Strip Tease esta embrujado y tiene ovnis.

"_¡Maldición!"_

Rukia le dedico una mirada nerviosa a Tatsuki y ella se la devolvió. Chizuru se estaba comiendo las uñas e Inoue se hizo la dormida.

- No se de dónde sacaron eso pero les aseguro que el lugar no esta embrujado, deben ser sólo personas que no están de acuerdo con nuestra actividad. Me pregunto quienes serán – Le respondió Akira mirando inquisitivamente a sus alumnas y en especial a Rukia.

- ¿En serio? Pues muchas gracias, no sabe el gran peso de encima que nos quitó. Iré a informar de eso a mis demás compañeras de que sí pueden ir – Y con eso se retiraron.

El profesor cerró la puerta y regresó a sus alumnos – Que bueno que eso se solucionó, de lo contrario no hubiéramos tenido clientes ¿no?

Rukia y las demás fruncieron el ceño.

* * *

El día pasó en un dos por tres y Los chicos ya se preparaban en el camerino, faltaba aproximadamente hora y media para empezar el show.

No todos iban a participar del Strip Tease. Según votación habían salido Ichigo, Ishida, Renji, Chad y dos chicos más. Y también, según votación, habían vestido a los chicos así:

Ichigo – Doctor

Ishida – Empresario

Renji – Bombero

Chad – Obrero

Los dos restantes estaban de vaquero y constructor civil.

Pero no todo era felicidad. A Ichigo le molestaba el hecho de no haber hablado con Rukia desde que salieron de la escuela. No debió haberla molestado con que estaba celosa.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Por que me pusieron de rojo sabiendo que mi cabello es del mismo color! – Se quejaba Renji.

- Pareces nenita – Lo criticaba Ishida.

- ¡Ya verás tú!

Mientras tanto Inoue y Tatsuki esperaban afuera. A ellas les había tocado vigilar la entrada y recoger los tickets. Bueno, a Rukia también, pero ella había salido diciendo que aun tenia un as bajo la manga. Sea lo que sea esperaban que se hiciera pronto, las 'clientas' no tardarían en llegar.

- Tatsuki-chan ¿tu crees que Kuchiki-san detendrá el Strip Tease? – Pregunto la pelinaranja apoyándose en la puerta de entrada.

La morena suspiró mirando al cielo - La verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que… ¡Mira! – Gritó de repente señalando al cielo.

Lentamente del cielo oscuro caía un copo de nieve que después fue seguido de muchos otros. Era bonito de ver. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el tranquilo espectáculo se convirtió en una completa ventisca. El viento soplaba con fuerza y la nieve caía a montones no permitiendo ver más allá de un metro de distancia.

A pesar de la fuerte tormenta ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

- Vamos Orihime, hay que entrar – Sugirió la chica guiando a su amiga dentro del local.

- Pero, ¿Qué vamos a decir si preguntan por Kuchiki-san?

- ¡Algo se nos ocurrirá! Ahora entra que me congelo

* * *

- Akira-sensei! Akira-sensei!

- ¿Qué quieres Keigo? – El profesor estaba en el escenario con las 'estrellas' dándoles indicaciones finales cuando su molesto alumno llego corriendo y gritando histéricamente su nombre.

- ¡Esta nevando! ¡No! ¡Hay una tormenta de nieve!

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Que te fumaste Keigo? ¡Estamos en medio del verano! ¡Es imposible! – Señaló Ishida.

- ¡Es cierto! – Gritó Tatsuki desde la entrada.

- ¡Se los dije! – Dijo Keigo triunfante.

Aun no creyendo las palabras de los chicos, Akira y los alumnos que permanecieron adentro fueron a mirar desde la ventana más cerca.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Tan mal esta? – Preguntó preocupado el profesor.

- ¡Sip! – Inoue dijo alegremente.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor. Faltaba alguien muy importante.

- ¿Dónde esta Rukia? – Le pregunto a Tatsuki.

- Ahh…este…ella…

- ¡Fui a comprar algo de comer! ¡Dios, afuera esta horrible! – La shinigami respondió tratando de cerrar la puerta.

Ichigo le dio una mirada que decía 'no te creo ni una palabra', Rukia encogió los hombros 'me importa un reverendo pepino'.

- ¿Entonces me vestí por nada? – Renji señaló su ropa.

- ¿Quería desvestirte en frente de esas chicas? – A Tatsuki le empezó a salir un aura demoníaca.

- Podemos hacer una fiesta ya que tenemos el local y la música – Sugirió Sado.

- ¡Que excelente idea! – Mizuiro grito desde la cabina del Dj.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer? Vamos a tener que devolver el dinero de las ventas – Akira-sensei dijo preocupado.

- En las tarjetas dice estrictamente que no se devolverá el dinero en caso de algún accidente y si no pudieron venir es su problema y no el nuestro – Explicó Rukia sonriendo satisfecha.

- Si es así… ¡Pongan esa música!

* * *

**¡Y ahí el final! Y.Y **

**No hubo Strip tease pero igual XD. **

**Nah! Hay sorpresa. **

* * *

La música estaba a todo volumen, las luces de colores inundaban el lugar y el movimiento sensual de los cuerpos era hipnotizante.

Si señoras y señores.

¡Ichigo, Ishida, Renji y Chad estaban en el escenario solo en boxers!

¡El paraíso!

Las chicas en el lugar gritaban hasta que sus gargantas dolían. Pero estas chicas no eran ni nuestras protagonistas ni las estudiantes de Karakura... ellas eran las lectoras y escritoras de la .

¡Si! ¡Lo leyeron bien¡

- ¡Abran paso chicas! - Noriko13 trataba que no hacer caer ninguno de los vasos que sostenia. JaNy que pasaban el licor a su lado no se dejaba de mover al ritmo de la música

Itzia-Hime tenía uno de los mejores lugares. Estaba en la cabina del DJ seleccionando las canciones más sexys y movidas.

- ¡denles una mojadita! - Sugirió por el micrófono.

Todas amaron a ska-punk cuando de alguna forma logro abrir las rejas que las separaban de sus amados héroes.

Kin'iro Kitsune demostró todo su físico al ser la primera en subir al escenario e ir a bailar con Ichigo. Bueno, esa era su intención pero al ver el cuerpo del pelinaranja tan de cerca… se quedó pegada como lapa al chico. Sus piernas rodearon su cintura, su mejilla apoyada en su pecho y sus manos recorrían la amplia espalda de este.

"_Rukia me va a matar"_

Pensaba el 'ultrajado'

Ishida se encontraba en la misma situación. Enelya18 estaba colgada de su cuello disfrutando lo más que podía hasta que le llegara su turno de bailar con Ichigo.

Kaoru240 se sacaba múltiples fotos con Renji en diferentes posiciones. Las mejores irían para el álbum y las otras para presumir con sus compañeras jojojo. Pero eso no era suficiente. De su bolsillo saco un par de tijeras.

- ¡Hey! ¿Que mierda piensas hacer con eso? – Pregunto Renji aterrorizado.

- Solo quiero algo de cabello, ¡vamos no seas tímido!

Monalesa25 estuvo en los hombros de Chad filmando todo con su cámara hasta que hicieron cambio y le toco a Ishida.

- ¡Hey! ¡Atrapen! - JaNy les tiró una lata de cerveza - ¡Mójenlos por nosotras!

Ludovico Asakura había aprovechado bien su tiempo con Ichigo, le había hecho una entrevista completa al chico. Le preguntó desde que ropa interior usaba hasta que posición en la cama le gustaría probar con Rukia.

-Mauret- le hizo prometer a Ishida hacerle un guardarropa completo y le sacó una cita a Renji.

- ¡No toques ahí! – Se quejó Ichigo al sentir las manos de Shiori-Hichigo en su retaguardia.

"_Rukia definitivamente me va a matar"_

Mikoto-sama se paro en el centro y empezó su propio Strip Tease animada por las demás. El licor volaba por todas partes. Las chicas que aún esperaban su turno habían agitado las latas y las habían abierto para mojar a todas las demás.

Ichigo, Ishida y Renji se taparon los ojos. Chad como no tenia novia se ganó la función.

Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, Menshii y Kyoko chan no estaban por ninguna parte pues estaban bien ocupadas instalando su equipo de grabación dentro de los camerinos de los chicos.

Eva Vidal, Lian Kasumi Himeko y rukiachan25 fueron las iniciadoras del robos de besos. Luego las siguieron todas las demás.

Kin'iro Kitsune trataba de quitarle los boxers a Ichigo cuando…

Las puertas del Solo para Mujeres se abrieron de par a par y una muy agitada Shirafune entró.

- ¡Ya vienen las chicas! ¡Corran por sus vidas!

- ¡Mae! ¡Sode no Shirayuki!

Ya saben. Si las escritoras no llegan a actualizar sus fics… bueno, eso significa que no llegamos a escapar…

**Fin**


End file.
